


In The Hallway

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive AU, Carrie and Nick Are Besties, First Meetings, Gen, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Nick is Omniromantic and Demisexual, The Boys Are The New Kids In School, you cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Nick is at his locker when the new kids go by.
Series: JATP Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	In The Hallway

Nick looked up as the new kids passed. A black haired boy bounced on the balls of his feet, talking excitedly to his friends. Julie and Carrie were leading the three boys on the tour. Nick winced, he felt bad for Julie.

Carrie never explained to him what happened between her and Julie, he just had a general idea. Whatever happened, she couldn’t seem to stand to be around Julie. At the very least without sniping at her.

Nick looked back into his locker to pull out his biology book for his next class. Shutting the locker door, he turned around and hit an obstacle. Apologies spilling out his mouth as he stepped back catching sight of hazel eyes.

“Sorry about that!” Hazel Eyes said, Nick’s brain blanked on what was the situation. All he could think was they were really pretty shade of hazel. Suddenly there was a hand stuck out to him. “Uh, I’m Reggie!”

Taking the hand, he shook it lightly responding, “Nick.” 

“Nice to meet you! I’m new here!” Reggie said.

“Yeah, I heard there were going to be some new transfers.” Nick scratched the back of his neck. Now seeing the other two boys, Carrie, and Julie all staring at them. “You should catch up with the others, don’t want you getting lost here. It can be difficult to remember how to get around.”

“Oh yeah! Makes sense! I’ll see you around!” Reggie said, nodding vigorously.

“Yeah,” Nick echoed as Reggie was already reaching Carrie and Julie again. He wondered just what was going to happen with the new kids joining.

Carrie caught his eye, offering a raised eyebrow. Nick just shrugged and turned to head in the opposite direction towards his next class.


End file.
